Izuru Kira
Izuru Kira (吉良 イヅル, Kira Izuru) jest porucznikiem w 3 Dywizji. Jego były kapitan to Gin Ichimaru, a następnym Shusuke Amagai (tylko w anime. Wygląd Izuru ma półdługie blond włosy i niebieskie oczy. Jego grzywa opada na twarz i zasłania jego lewą stronę. Ubiór Kiry nie różni się niczym od innych Shinigami - nosi zwykłe czarne kimono oraz opaskę porucznika na jego lewym ramieniu. Kiedy był studentem akademii Shinigami, miał krótsze włosy, nosił niebieski strój ucznia dla mężczyzn. Charakter Kira jest spokojnym i kulturalnym, czasami melancholijnym Shinigami. Jest bardzo zmartwiony, o samopoczucie swoich przyjaciół i swojego kapitana. Nie cierpi ludzi, którzy czerpią przyjemność z walki z zabijania (np. Kenpachi Zaraki). Historia Kira pochodzi jednej z niższych rodzin szlacheckich, jego rodzice zginęli. Kiedy szkolił się w Akademii Shinigami, zaprzyjaźnił się z Momo Hinamori, Hisagim i Renjim, dlatego też spędzali ze sobą dużo czasu. Jego partnerem jest Iwao Hisao. Po zakończeniu Akademii Shinigami został razem z Renjim i Momo, przydzielony do 5 Dywizji, w której pozostał Kira, aż do thumb|left|Młody Izurumomentu kiedy Gin Ichimaru awansował na kapitana 3 Dywizji. Izuru również został przydzielony do tej dywizji. Kira jest bardzo wierny wobec swoich przyjaciół i wobec swoich obowiązków jako porucznik. Jego lojalność wobec swego kapitana była większa niż wobec swoich przyjaciół. Fabuła Soul Society Izuru początkowo jest postrzegany wśród grupy Shinigami (łącznie z innymi porucznikami, głównie z Hisagim), który są świadkami przybycia Ryoka do Rukongai. Jest później wzywany na spotkanie poruczników w związku z ich nadejściem. Po porażce Renjiego z Ichigo, Renji zostaje przeniesiony do bezpiecznej lokalizacji i jest strzeżony przez jego przyjaciół - Izuru i Momo Hinamori, porucznika 5 Dywizji. Zrozpaczona Momo zwraca się do Izuru, aby wezwał kilku ludzi z 4 Dywizji. Byakuya Kuchiki następnie pojawia się za Momo i mówi im, że nie ma potrzeby, ponieważ Renji zostaje przeniesiony do więzienia. Gdy Momo próbuje wstawić się za nim, Byakuya wyraźnie mówi jej, że jest to tylko wina Renjiego, bo nie pokonał takiego słabego Shinigami. Momo pyta go, jak on może tak mówić o swoim podopiecznym, ale zostaje zatrzymana przez Izuru, który przeprasza Byakuye, po czym Momo robi z niechęcią to samo. thumb|left|Izuru broni Gina przed atakiem HinamoriPóźniej widzimy go, gdy zrozpaczona Hinamori dochodzi do wniosku, że to Gin zabił Aizena, atakuje go, lecz zostaje zatrzymana przez Kirę. Momo pyta go, dlaczego ją zatrzymał, a on wyraźnie mówi jej, że jest porucznikiem 3 Dywizji i nie może pozwolić, by ktoś zaczął atakować jego kapitana. Momo zaczyna krzyczeć na Izuru i wydaje swoje Shikai, wykorzystuje jego zdolności przeciwko niemu.thumb|Hitsugaya zatrzymuje Kirę przed atakiem na Hinamori Izuru skacze nad nią i uwalnia swój miecz, po czym zamierza zaatakować Momo, ta przyjmuje pozę obronną. Między nimi pojawia się Hitsugaya, kapitan 10 dywizji i nakazuje im aby przestali. Podczas pobytu Kiry w więzieniu jest zrozpaczony, że podniósł miecz na Hinamori, swoją najbliższą przyjaciółkę. Jego przemyślenia są przerwane przez Gina, który proponuje mu uwolnienie. Podczas drogi Ichimaru i Izuru zostają zatrzymani przez Hitsugayę, który stwierdził, że to Gin zabił Aizena, po czym atakuje go, ale wkrótce po tym zostaje zaatakowany przez Hinamori. Momo twierdzi, że to Hitsugaya stoi za śmiercią jej kapitana. Po kilku atakach na niego mdleje, Gin każe Kirze oddalić się od miejsca walki, jego z Hitsugayą, żeby nie stała mu się żadna krzywda. Izuru jest świadkiem uwolnienia Shikai Hitsugayi. thumb|left|Izuru vs MatsumotoPóźniej widzimy go, gdy Hitsugaya z Matsumoto stoją przed drzwiami 46 Central, Rangiku zaczyna go gonić, po czym ten zaczyna uciekać. Nieświadomy tego, Kira robił za przynętę dla Gina, dzięki czemu Hitsugaya został sam. Po pewnym czasie Izuru zatrzymuje się i zaczyna walczyć z Matsumoto. Uwalnia swoje Shikai i pyta się Matsumoto, czy zna właściwości jego miecza. Rangiku mówi, że nigdy nikomu się o tym nie chwalił. Ten tłumaczy jej, że jego Wabisuke ma zdolność podwajania przedmiotów, których dotknie. Kilkakrotnie atakuje Matsumoto w jej miecz, po czym ta nie jest w stanie już go unieść.thumb|Izuru tłumaczy Matsumoto zdolność jego Shikai Rangiku mówi mu, że skoro nie może go podnieść, to po prostu się go pozbędzie, po czym uwalnia swoje Shikai, Haineko. Po walce, Izuru słyszy od Isane przez Bakudō #77, że jego kapitan jest zdrajcą. Rangiku ucieka, aby znaleźć Hitsugaye. Tydzień później, Izuru zjawia się w siedzibie 10 Dywizji, by przeprosić Matsumoto, za to, że ją zaatakował. Pijana Rangiku przyjmuje przeprosiny i razem zaczynają pić sake, po czym Izuru także się upija. Bounto (tylko anime) Nowy kapitan Shūsuke Amagai (tylko anime) Sztuczna Karakura thumb|left|Izuru zamierza ściąć głowę AviramyPóźniej pojawia się w Karakurze wraz z Ikkaku, Hisagim oraz Yumichiką aby bronić filary przed Hollowami. Z łatwością Kira pokonuje Hollowa. Baraggan wysyła swoich czterech Fracción. Zaraz obok Izuru wylądował Avirama Redder, który zaczął odprawiać swój rytuał, co widocznie zirytowało Kirę. Avirama spytał o jego imię i posadę, a kiedy dowiedział się że Izuru jest z 3 Dywizji, roześmiał się i wspomniał o Ichimaru Ginie. Kira rozwścieczył się i ciął przeciwnika, a ten uwolnił swój miecz. Zaczął strzelać w Izuru swoimi piórami, ale nie udawało się mu pokonać Kiry, który chciał ściągnąć Aviramę bliżej, i swoim Zanpakutō przybić go do ziemi, sprawiając że jego pióra stały się dużo cięższe.thumb|right|Kira i Hisagi przybywają pomóc Hinamori Zakończył to ucięciem głowy. Następnie Kira pomaga wraz z Hisagim, Matsumoto i Hinamori w odpieraniu ataków. Przed atakiem Allona, Izuru zaczyna zajmować się leczeniem, gdyż był w 4 oddziale. Kiedy wydaje się, że Kirę czeka klęska, wkracza Yamamoto.thumb|left|Izuru leczy ranną Matsumoto Następny raz Kirę widzimy podczas walki Aizena Sousuke z Vizardami i kapitanami Gotei 13. Kira wraz z Ibą zostają oszukani iluzją, i zdaje im się że leczona przez nich Hinamori Momo idzie gdzieś bez celu. Kiedy biegną za nią, zostają pocięci przez Aizena (nie tylko oni padli ofiarą tej iluzji, Soifon, Hitsugaya, Hirako, Kyoraku, którzy myśleli że pokonali Aizena, wszystkie swoje ciosy skierowali właśnie w prawdziwą Hinamori). Kira szybko nie zbiera się po tym cięciu, kiedy jednak to następuje, widzi Matsumoto Rangiku, która dopiero co wyleczona z obrażeń idzie w miejsce walki Gina i Ichigo. Nieznane opowieści Zanpakutō (tylko anime) Bestialskie miecze (tylko anime) Moce i Umiejętności *'Ekspert walki mieczem': Izuru okazuje się bardzo biegły we władania mieczem. Bardzo dobrze wykorzystuje kształt swojego Zanpakutō do wyrządzenia większych szkód przeciwnikowi. *'Ekspert taktyki': Kira jest świadomy swoich słabych, jak i mocnych stron. Opracowuje metody, które wykorzystują kształt jego Zanpakutō do wyrządzenia poważnych ran przeciwnikowi. frame|right|Hadō #58 *'Ekspert Kidō': Kira świetnie posługuje się Kidō, bardzo często wykorzystuje zaklęcia w walkach. Jest zdolny użyć Hadō #58 i Bakudō #73 na wysokim poziomie bez wypowiadania inkantacji. Potrafi również leczyć za pomocą Kidō, ponieważ kiedyś był członkiem 4 Dywizji. *'Shunpo': Izuru jest biegły w stosowaniu Shunpo, co pozwoliło mu utrzymać się przynajmniej na poziomie innych poruczników. Jest w stanie zaskoczyć Arrancara poziomu porucznika. *'Leczenie': Izuru należał kiedyś do 4 Dywizji, a zatem zna techniki leczenia. Mimo, że nie ma w tym znacznej wprawy, to jest w stanie szybko określić dolegliwości rannego po jednym spojrzeniu. Szybko stwierdził dolegliwości Hinamori i Matsumoto, dzięki czemu utrzymał je przy życiu. *'Wysoka moc duchowa': jako porucznik 3 Dywizji, Izuru dysponuje wysokimi pokładami energii duchowej. Zanpakutō Wabisuke (侘助, Nieszczęśliwy człowiek) frame|right|Wabisuke *'Shikai': kiedy Izuru wypowie słowa Unieś oblicze (面を上げろ, omote o agero) jego miecz przybiera kształt kwadratowego haka. Specjalne zdolności Shikai: jego miecz potrafi podwajać ciężar danego przedmiotu, a także żywych części ciała (podwoił ciężar skrzydeł Aviramy). Kształt jego miecza jest przystosowany do ścinania głowy. *'Bankai': brak. Ciekawostki *W czasie wolnym, prowadzi wykłady w Akademii Shinigami i często przebywa w swoim klubie haiku. *Przed paroma laty, dostał nagrodę za swoje haiku i napisał już dwie książki pełne poezji haiku. *Jest członkiem Stowarzyszenia mężczyzn Shinigami. *Jest tak lojalny wobec swojego kapitana, że poświęcił by za niego życie. *Nienawidzi kaki, które tak uwielbia od niego były kapitan Gin Ichimaru. *Imię Kira jest często używane w zabawach lingwistycznych, jako zabójca (ang. killer). Cytaty *(do zmarłego Aviramy)"Żegnaj, wojowniku z nieba. Będę wdzięczny, jeśli mi nie wybaczysz" *(Jak powyżej)"Wojownik nigdy nie powinien powoływać się na własne życie." Nawigacja Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Porucznicy Gotei 13 Kategoria:Shinigami